


Sin frenos

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres historias independientes donde Akashi tiene fiebre, la bicicleta de Nijimura es un arma de destrucción masiva y donde ser absoluto es la solución a todos los problemas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akashi suspiró cuando vio de pleno a Nijimura, _el capitán_ Nijimura, saludándole con la mano en la biblioteca. Le hacía gestos para que se acercase, o para que se sentase a su lado. Akashi no pudo resistirse y obedeció, a sabiendas de que su sesión de estudio se iba a ver arruinada _sí o sí_.

—¿Qué, tú también estás con exámenes? —le susurró Nijimura casi al oído.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el cuello, como si el aroma y la respiración de Nijimura picasen y la única pomada posible fuese la indiferencia.

¿Pero cómo iba a quedarse indiferente?

—Los tendré en dos semanas.

—¿Y ya estás estudiando? Vaya, Akashi, sí que eres responsable —comentó con una sonrisilla—. Así me gusta, que seas aplicado.

—Seguro que tú también eres buen estudiante.

—No te creas, no soy ningún lumbreras —Nijimura, con su técnica de pato, colocó un lápiz entre su labio superior y la nariz. Ni se tambaleó.

Akashi _sabía_ que estaba en la biblioteca y que no era ni lugar ni momento para reírse, pero aun así lo hizo. Conteniéndose bastante, eso sí. No quería causar un espectáculo ni, mucho menos, traerle problemas al capitán de su equipo.

Se fijó en los apuntes de Nijimura. _Parecían_ de inglés, pero los errores garrafales que detectaba cada dos o tres palabras le hicieron dudar por un instante.

—Sí, es inglés —confirmó Nijimura tras leerle la mente—. _Necesito_ mejorarlo cuanto antes, ¿sabes?

Akashi dio por hecho que se debía a la amenaza de un suspenso en Lengua Inglesa y asintió levemente.

—Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Nijimura un poco alto de más—Tú ya tienes suficiente con lo tuyo. Además, habrás venido para estudiar, ¿no?

—Tú mismo has dicho que tengo tiempo de sobra para prepararme.

Nijimura cruzó los brazos, mirando a Akashi como si acabase de escuchar una patraña absurda, y cerró los ojos. Estaría sopesando los pros y los contras de que él, un alumno de tercero, se viese ayudado por “un mocoso de segundo”.

Acabó aceptando la propuesta. Akashi se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, y también un poco emocionado por poder pasar un rato cerca de Nijimura. Era una persona agradable, aunque sus arrebatos pudiesen indicar lo contrario, y hasta tenía un toque despistado que le resultaba divertido. Eso no quitaba, por supuesto, que Akashi lo admirase con vehemencia. Se preguntaba si Nijimura se habría dado cuenta alguna vez.

Nijimura _insistió_ en ir a estudiar a su casa porque, según él, armarían “demasiado jaleo en la biblioteca” (puede que influyese en algo las miradas reprobadoras de uno de los encargados). Akashi lo siguió, siempre a una distancia prudente, adonde tenía aparcada la bicicleta.

—Es un trozo de chatarra, pero para ir y venir va que chuta —explicó Nijimura, frunciendo los labios.

Akashi supo que como hiciese un comentario sobre aquella pobre bicicleta, sería hombre muerto. Se calló.

—¡Vamos, sube! —le ordenó Nijimura tras montarse en aquella lata.

—Creo que está prohibido que circulen dos personas en una misma bicicleta.

—¿Y qué? —Nijimura se encogió de hombros— Dudo que alguien vaya a llamar a la policía.

Para ser un capitán tan responsable como era, fuera de la cancha era un rebelde sin causa. O un alocado, quizás.

Akashi no tuvo más remedio que tragarse sus opiniones y aferrarse a la cintura de Nijimura. Aquella cercanía física era _excesiva_ y se le secó la boca ante la idea de que Nijimura pudiese sentir contra su espalda el pecho bamboleante de Akashi. 

Ir en una bicicleta tan dudosa con Nijimura era un subidón de adrenalina que debía de acercarse al de las montañas rusas que había visto en revistas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba en cada curva, por tener su mejilla pegada a Nijimura, por la agitación de ir cuesta abajo a una velocidad de vértigo.

Nijimura, que debía de estar más que acostumbrado, también se lo pasaba en grande. Por un momento fueron dueños de sí mismos, en una libertad sin frenos (como la bicicleta). Se permitieron a sí mismos el olvidarse de quiénes eran y de todas sus responsabilidades.

Akashi sintió una carcajada efervescente a punto de estallar.

—¡Oye, pero no me vayas a vomitar encima!


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi se siente vacío. Escucha sin querer las palabras de Nijimura-san, unas confesiones que nunca se ha atrevido a contar, y se siente todavía más vacío. Sin vida.

Se entera de que el padre de Nijimura-san se debate entre la vida y la muerte. Le vienen imágenes de cuando Yamazaki-san, una de las criadas de su mansión, le contó que la madre de Akashi “estaba pachucha en el hospital”. Él no era tonto por aquel entonces, y ahora menos. Sabía qué le pasaba a su madre, el dolor de verla marchitarse poco a poco y la impotencia de no poder hacer _nada_. Solo podía callar y seguir adelante como si nada pasase. Fue débil. Lo seguía siendo.

De eso se da cuenta cuando Nijimura-san sale del despacho de Sanada. Sigue siendo orgulloso, respetable, _fuerte_. Akashi se siente cómodo y protegido a su lado, como si fuese una hoguera en una tarde de invierno. Aun así, una parte pequeñita de él se rompe al pensar que ni siquiera Nijimura-san, tan admirable como es, está libre de debilidad. Al fin y al cabo, no es capaz de seguir liderando al equipo. No le culpa. Tiene problemas mayores en mente y una familia a la que proteger. Una responsabilidad distinta a la que tuvo Akashi en su día.

Akashi se pregunta qué habría hecho él en su situación. Cuando su madre enfermó, se quedaba en su habitación, hecho un ovillo en su cama, mordiéndose los labios y conteniendo todas y cada una de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Temblaba. Tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía. Sin embargo, se esforzó más que nunca para no decepcionarla. Si se iba a ir, que era ya lo inevitable, que se fuese al menos orgullosa de su hijo.

No sabe por qué, pero cuando Nijimura-san le comunica que será el próximo capitán, siente la obligación de no decepcionarle a él tampoco. De no hacerle sentir culpable por dejar al equipo sin un líder digno.

Akashi se resigna a ser capitán. Es inevitable. Al menos se consuela con la presencia de Nijimura-san, que le aconseja y está a su lado para guiarle. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sigue ejerciendo de capitán. Los problemas llegan cuando Nijimura-san deja el equipo.

Akashi está solo. No sabe afrontar a Aomine, no sabe cómo arreglar la nueva dinámica del equipo, no sabe qué haría Nijimura-san en su situación. Está resentido por haberle dejado una carga de tal calibre, por haber confiado en él cuando Akashi era —y sigue siendo— _débil_. Culpa a Nijimura-san, culpa a su padre, culpa a sus compañeros, se culpa a sí mismo.

No vuelve sentirse vacío, completamente vacío, hasta que el entrenador Shirogane sufre un ataque al corazón. Se queda frío. Se congela, ya del todo, cuando se entera de que Nijimura-san y los demás senpais han ido a visitarlo al hospital. Se pregunta si Nijimura-san también se siente vacío.

Lo confirma cuando va a visitar a Shirogane al hospital. Nijimura-san está ahí también, esta vez solo, y sentado en la sala de espera. Akashi lo contempla sin saber qué decir.

Akashi ha estado muchas veces en un hospital, y Nijimura-san, lo más probable, es que también. La diferencia es que a Akashi la realidad le ha arrancado la esperanza de golpe y Nijimura-san, aunque nunca ha sido un iluso, debe de sentirse igual ahora que está en una sala de espera, a punto de visitar a un hombre cuya vida pende de un hilo.

Ese hombre podría ser su padre.

Pese a eso, Nijimura no tiembla. No llora. Permanece entero, incluso desde su vacío.

Si Nijimura-san puede enfrentarse a eso, Akashi puede lidiar con Aomine, con el equipo, consigo mismo. Fluirá con los cambios sin resistirse. Siempre con fuerza, nunca cederá ante la derrota. Ni ante la muerte. Solo así no decepcionará a nadie.

Será absoluto.


	3. Chapter 3

Ver a Akashi sonrojado por completo, con los párpados cerrándose en contra de su voluntad, la boca medioabierta y tambaleándose con torpeza era un espectáculo digno de ver. Nijimura se habría comprado todas las entradas, de eso no había duda. Pero por muy adorable que fuese — _y vaya si lo era_ —, el primer instinto de Nijimura no fue ir corriendo a darle un abrazo y protegerlo a toda costa, sino darle un grito.

La mente de Nijimura a veces era un poco caótica.

—¡¡Oye, Akashi!!

Akashi, que casi nunca era objeto de las regañinas de Nijimura, se sobresaltó.

—¿Sí, Nijimura-san?

—Espero que no estés haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo.

—No sé qué crees que estoy haciendo —respondió Akashi a punto de caerse. Cualquiera que lo viese, se pensaría que estaba más borracho que una cuba. Eso o…

—Que has venido _enfermo_ al entrenamiento —Nijimura cruzó los brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. Akashi ni se inmutó al principio, el muy niñato.

Los ojos somnolientos de Akashi se abrieron de par en par, sin saber cómo responder a aquella verdad. Podía ser el capitán y todo lo que quisiese, pero en el fondo era otro mocoso más que necesitaba a un senpai que lo mantuviese a raya.

—Te equivocas —dijo Akashi con todo el morro del mundo.

No, si encima iba a resultar que Nijimura era tonto y que no sabía diferenciar a un jugador febril de uno sano. Bufó, indignado, y le levantó el flequillo a Akashi para posar su mano sobre su frente. Tal y como se esperaba, estaba _ardiendo_. Si las estufas de Teikou calentasen tanto, ningún estudiante pasaría frío en invierno.

—¿Aún me vas a negar que estás enfermo? Si quieres vamos a la enfermería, tú y yo, y te pongo el termómetro.

Esperó que eso no sonase mal. No tendría _por qué_ hacerlo, pero hasta un crío tan puro e íntegro como Akashi, en compañía de manzanas podridas como Aomine o _Haizaki_ , podía acabar contagiado.

—No hará falta —aseguró Akashi con la cabeza gacha. Cuando ponía esa carita, sumada encima al sonrojo febril, a Nijimura le resultaba imposible enfadarse con él.

De hecho, le acarició la cabecita con toda la dulzura que alguien como Nijimura pudiera tener. Que era poca, sí, pero no inexistente.

—No te obligaré a ir a la enfermería, pero al menos quédate en el banquillo y descansa. O vete a casa y ya.

—No puedo hacer eso —Akashi lo miró desafiante—. Soy el capitán, Nijimura-san. No lo olvides.

Uy, que el polluelo se ponía gallito.

—¿Y eso qué significa? No seas ridículo, chaval —Nijimura, ignorando la jerarquía del equipo, le dio un toque mortal en la cabeza a Akashi—. Incluso los capitanes se enferman, y no te creas que por hacerte mierda entrenando eres más fuerte. Si acaso, eres más una carga que otra cosa. Tampoco es que nos beneficie que nos pases a todos tus gérmenes, ¿comprendes?

Nijimura tardó en darse cuenta de lo crueles que fueron sus palabras, pero al final lo logró. Quizás el gesto apenado, incluso dolido, de Akashi fue una señal a considerar. Chasqueó la lengua, más enfadado consigo mismo que con el pobre crío enfermo, e intentó pensar en otra cosa.

—No te estoy regañando, que conste. ¿Sabes qué pienso? Que te estás forzando demasiado —Nijimura posó su mano sobre la espalda de Akashi y lo guió hacia el banquillo—. Cuanto más te canses, más tardarás en recuperarte. Y te aseguro que aquí nadie quiere tener al capitán Akashi de baja.

—Puede que tengas razón —Akashi le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Sabía que estaba sonrojado por la fiebre, pero aun así aquella visión de Akashi era demasiado adorable para un cursi sin remedio como Nijimura.

—¿Cómo que “puede”? La tengo —proclamó fingiendo estar enfadado. Akashi contuvo una risita.

—Gracias, Nijimura-san.

—Así me gusta, que respetes a tus mayores —le revolvió los cabellos y Akashi, esta vez, ni protestó.

Nijimura contempló con orgullo a Akashi. Podía ser responsable de más y demasiado exigente, pero no se arrepentía ni un ápice de dejar el equipo a su cuidado. Era un buen capitán, dedicado y hábil, mucho mejor de lo que Nijimura podría serlo. Aún le quedaban un par de cosas por aprender, eso era innegable, pero estaba a tiempo de aprender y superarse a sí mismo.

—Nijimura-san, agradezco tu amabilidad —dijo Akashi con aparente mesura. Quien lo conociera, como Nijimura, detectaría la burla en su voz—, pero tus consejos no te eximen del entrenamiento.

—Oye, ¿me estás llamando vago? —Nijimura frunció los labios, ofendido por la acusación de Akashi.

¿En qué momento había pasado Nijimura a ser el Haizaki del equipo?

—Ni mucho menos. De hecho, si no te resulta ninguna molestia, querría que estuvieses aquí —Akashi, en vista de que Nijimura no se estaba enterando de nada, prosiguió—. Sería conveniente que echases un vistazo al avance de nuestros compañeros. Nunca viene mal una segunda opinión, ¿no crees?

—¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda, Akashi? —preguntó Nijimura a punto de echarle una risotada en la cara.

Qué atrevido podía llegar a ser aquel criajo, de veras. Nada que ver con la prudencia por la que destacaba en los partidos.

—En absoluto, Nijimura-san. Lo único que te pido es tu compañía.

Pese a que Akashi era el que estaba con unas décimas de fiebre, en aquel momento, aunque fuese por unos instantes de nada, Nijimura fue el que estaba más colorado de los dos.


End file.
